


Blow

by coldfusion9797



Series: Elements [5]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Felix and Sam explore their relationship.
Relationships: Sam Conte/Felix Ferne
Series: Elements [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567717
Kudos: 39





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Smut warning! If smut isn't your thing, better skip this part, it's shameless PWP.

Because Jake's got this lame dinner with his mum and Mr Bates, it's just the two of them hanging out at Felix's place. Oh yeah, and Felix's little brother, who keeps looking over at Sam with half a smile on his face. 

So they're in Felix's bedroom, or lair, or whatever you'd call it, just hanging out. Sam has Felix's guitar laying across his lap.

Come to think of it, Felix would make a pretty cute punk rocker.

"Can you actually play this thing?" Sam asks, plucking a string. 

"Yeah," Oscar answers for his brother. "You know the original spell? That was Felix's song."

Sam casts his mind back to that day in the forest. _Some music to relax..._ Yeah right. It was pretty crafty of Felix actually.

"Let's hear it then," Sam says, holding the guitar out to Felix. 

Felix takes it and sits it aside.

"I'm not in the mood. We have to figure this out."

Felix pacing isn't helping, all it's doing is making Sam dizzy.

"We can't do anything without Jake."

"We can look for another water element."

Talking about finding replacements for each other is the last thing Sam wants to do right now. He gets up and steps in front of Felix, looking up into those pretty blue eyes. 

"Look," he says, touching Felix's arm. "There's nothing we can do right now. Just chill for a minute."

"Fine," Felix huffs, flopping down on the couch. That's better.

Sam sits down beside him, pressing in close to his side. 

"You two are so _cute_ together," Oscar teases in a silly voice. 

"Shut up," Felix tells him, scowling over at his brother much to Oscar's delight. 

Felix is lucky in a way, that his brother is in on all his secrets. Sam isn't as close to Pete and Vince as he once was. 

"Go away," Felix pouts. "If you can't contribute anything useful."

The Ferne brothers fighting isn't useful either. 

"Hey," Sam says, touching Felix's cheek and turning his face towards him, hoping to distract him. He lowers his voice and gazes into those blue eyes. "Think you might be in the mood for this?"

It works just like Sam hopes. 

"That's so bad," Felix smirks, but lets Sam kiss him anyway.

The rise in temperature is instant, warmth pooling in Sam's belly, his skin flaring hotter everywhere Felix touches him.

"Gross, you guys!" Oscar complains, wheeling himself away quick smart, slamming the door behind him. Sam makes a note to remember the tactic in the future.

\---

Wherever Sam touches him he feels warmer, more alive. This connection between them is a tangible thing.

Their mouths are locked together and Sam's doing this thing amazing thing with his tongue, and Felix can't help but be glad Sam has experience.

It makes him wonder though, just how much Sam knows.

He turns his head, freeing his mouth, but lifts his chin so Sam can move to his throat. 

There's a question Felix wants to ask. 

"Have you ever had sex?"

"What?" Sam chokes out, shocked. It's not that weird of a question, is it?

Sam's looking at him like he has no idea where this is coming from, which might be fair enough.

"You dated Mia for a long time..."

"Felix, I don't think we should..."

"No. No, I'm just curious. What's it like?"

"I don't know. We never... I mean, she gave me a hand job once..."

"And?"

"And it was okay," Sam shrugs. 

It's a little disappointing, he was hoping Sam might have some insight. Plus, people talk about sex like it's the greatest thing ever, but Sam doesn't sound too impressed by what he's experienced. 

Maybe there's some trick to it.

"Maybe I could try..."

Sam's looking back, kind of nervous, but licks his lips and nods.

Felix is reaching down, fingertips just under Sam's waistband, when Sam clamps a hand around his wrist.

"Felix?" He looks up into Sam's eyes again. "Be very careful, yeah?"

He's talking about magic. And fair enough. Felix can conjure fire with these hands.

"I promise."

He's been practising a bit, with magic he means, and nothing's gone wrong. The burning tree was because of something Alice did. 

It's feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest by the time he touches Sam's dick. He curls his fingers carefully, drawing a short gasp from Sam.

"This okay?" he checks.

Sam bites his lip and nods.

Sitting beside Sam the angle is weird and he still has his pants on which doesn't leave much room to move. Plus, Felix can't really see what he's doing and suddenly that feels important, he wants to see exactly how Sam is effected by his touch.

He tries to stop overthinking it and just do what feels right. He wants to be closer and suddenly finds himself on his knees, pressed between Sam's thighs, helping Sam shimmy his pants down further.

And then it's there, Sam's dick, hard and flushed and looking velvety soft, and all Felix can think about is what it would taste like, how that smooth skin would feel on his tongue.

He stops pumping his hand and leans down instead, closing his mouth over the weeping head. It is soft, and salty, and he rolls his tongue around it, mapping all the veins and contours.

"Oh God," Sam moans above him. "Felix, this is... Oh God!"

Sam's pleasure spurs him on and Felix wraps his lips around his teeth and sucks.

Sam moans again and twists his fingers into Felix's hair. It shoots a tingle through Felix's whole body, and he sucks harder, he wants this to be so much more than 'okay' for Sam.

He turns his eyes up, wanting to see Sam's face. His mouth his hanging open, his breaths are short and sharp, and then their eyes connect.

"I... ah... ohh..." Sam moans and then Felix feels a hot spurt in his mouth. It's Sam's come, he realises, slippery and salty on his tongue. And because he can't think of what else to do with it, he simply swallows it down.

He lifts his head and wipes the corner of his mouth, the pad of his thumb coming away covered in spit and come. Rather than wipe it on his clothes, he licks it off, and looks up to find Sam staring at him wide-eyed and stunned.

"That okay?" Felix checks.

Sam doesn't answer with words, just grabs him, half pulls him up, half leans down and crushes their mouths together. At first Felix thinks it's a little bit dirty, because of where his mouth has just been, but the way Sam's licking into him, soon convinces Felix that a little bit dirty isn't a bad thing.

By the time they come up for air Felix is giddy.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Sam breathes.

A satisfied smile slides onto Felix's face. 

"I guess we'll just have to keep experimenting and find out."


End file.
